26 Reasons I fell for you
by anipandagirl
Summary: Random letters of random drabbles about Sorina
1. P is for Post-it note

Erina has finally had enough

It has been a month since they started dating.Yet there are some things about Yukihira Soma that Erina still can't get used to.

Like the fact that he is a total potato head. Whatever she said will go in on ear and out the other or the fact that he is totally forgetful.

"Wait really" Would be his answer for every single task she assigned him to do, a hand rubbing the back of his head

with a sheepish look on his face.

When that happens her squeezed her fists white and she feels her blood pressure rising higher. Hisako only prays that Erina won't use the newly supplied copper fountain pens on her desk.

Or the fact that he (unintentionally) firts every girl he comes in contact with.

The girls (most not all) will end a flushing glow on their cheek. Yes she knew that Soma was a very social person and can make a person he meet 10 seconds ago look as though they have been buds for years. But that didnt stop the feeling of jealousy that took her or the murderous gleam in her eyes that would send the girl screaming for the hills.

I did put the word unintentionally didn't I.

There are about another million things about him that would she would never get used to.

So here the question

"Why are you still dating him if these things get on your nerves, Erina sama?"

Hisako asked this once while on her usual midday Soma rants. She didn't reply . So Hisako dropped the matter.

Which brings us back to now. He skipped on an important elite teen meeting and isn't replying on his cell. Not only that but her car mysteriously picked today to get a flat tire and it raining cats, dogs and hamsters outside. Hisako caught the flu and the temp spilled her daily vanilla bean latte on her desk.

And now this

She got up from the couch a walked down the hallway with a passion. Her goal to hunt down Soma and demand to know why he hell he thinks he can just skip meeting whenever he feels like it.

Past the Dorm doors up the stairs and down the hallway to room 303. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door

To be meet with an empty room, nothing looked out of the ordinary except on his tiny fridge was covered with coloured post-it notes.

"Meet with Mr Nashua at noon"

"Ask Sakaki for some white miso"

"Pick up Takumi's package from Isami"

"Arato need the supplies list by Wednesday"

Reminders, motivational notes, Recipes ideas and different events

The same errands she told him

He did remember, he was listening

But what stood out to her was this one note.

"Make Erina smile today"

Her days are filled with back to back meetings with old men that lasted hours, boring tastings and formal events that just so happens to require her apperance. Even he said it himself that he mostly seen her cheesed.

"Why did he write this"

"Because I care about you,

As usual his timing is something short of a miracle. Erina turned around so fast she almost got whip lash.

"Sorry I missed the meeting an emergency came up... you know how my dad is and... "

Then begins his rabbling but she doesnt listen to it. He's right there she could yell at him for skipping the meeting or blame him for her bad day, but she does neither of that instead she takes the post it..

And gave him one of the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen. She slowly walks toward him put her hand on his cheek,

leading him towards her lips, only to stop just then they were barely touching she whispered...

"I expect an eight page report **FULLY** detail on your whereabouts today.

**DON'T** FORGET ANYTHING"

Then she pecked his lips flipped her hair in the usual "I mean business" way and strutted out the door.

The look on his face was priceless. His mouth open, sweat running from his brow and widened eyes. She smiled.

Well I guess this is something I can get used to

_

**A bit of dessert**

Joichirou : Hey Soma can you take over the Yukihira diner today

Soma: Its 8 am class starts in half an hour

Joichirou: Come on I got a meeting and its not like you're doing anything you haven't done before

Soma: Erina will kill me

Joichirou: Then I'll leave it to you then son

Soma: Wait...dail tune

He isn't serious is he


	2. L is for late nights

_"Father, Mother please don't leave me alone" Two silhouette figures walk away from a tiny distraught Erina. Whose tiny feet running after them desperate for their company, only to trip over her own feet and land face first on the ground._

_A crowd then surrounded her yelling things like;_

_"You are a disgrace to that tongue and the Nakiri name"_

_"It's the cursed child of the Nakiri family"_

_"YOU SPOILED BRAT"_

_"She's so lucky to be from a rich family"_

_ Expectations and curses were thrown at her face without hesitation. Tiny Erina begins to bawl, telling the people around her go away but her cries are not heard and is swallowed by the sheer noise of the crowd_.

Until she ends up awake, lungs gasping for air as if she hasn't been breathing at all. Her usually beautiful blonde locks drenched with sweat, her lips quivering in fear and the tears streaming down her face seemed endless river.

That was the reality of Nakiri Erina, the one cursed with God tongue. The expectations of someone of her status, lost of parental love and inner anxiety were just laughing at her distressed form. Normally she was prideful, a woman always holding her head up high, very successful and a beauty.

But that was just a shell to keep people out, out of her life, and away from her true self. She knew deep down that the tough outer shell would crack eventually, her happiness was never decided for her. That will forever be her curse.

Sometimes she wonders if she was a doll Fate played with when it got bored.

Though one thing she knows for sure is that she wasn't going to sleep for the night and she really needed it. Struggling between restlessness and fear. She decided to pick up her phone that was laying on her nightstand and dial the one person that can help with the matter.

***Ring Ring***

_Come on pick up please_

"Hello...Erina.. what's up?"

A drowsy Soma answered the phone, 'he was probably dosing off while trying new recipes', she thought.

She couldn't pretend any longer, She doesn't have the energy to.

"Soma I-" she began trying to stabilize her voice that was breaking with every syllable.

Then it happened her outer shell broke and so did she. Trying to at least cut down on her sob so she can speak she hiccuped, setting aside her pride "Soma I need you now... please".

Her voice was desperate and conflicted with emotion but that was all he needed and she swore he got there like a minute after she called.

When Soma got to her room she was sitting on her bed in the fetal position her head on her knees, back against the head of the bed. He made his way to her,

slowly and gently he took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, and used his arms to bring her close to his chest. He knew why she called and why she needed him, considering that she set aside her pride and actually asked for help (his help when you considered their past).

She didn't want him to say anything all. She didn't need someone who acted as if the world was coming to an end just because she wasn't fine.

She wanted was his company, to feel his body closed to herand the soothing warmth it gave off. His scent dominating her senses.

She looked up at him, for the first time tonight slightly embarrassed about her demeanor. But he didn't care even when the tear streaks on her face, red eyes and cheeks because to him she still looked as stunning as the day they met.

She was still slightly trembling even with him hold her so he opened his mouth and started singing a lullaby.

His voice was soft-spoken, and surprisingly beautiful as if he was an angel singing just for her. One of his hands moving to rub her back in a circular motion the other hand playing with her blond tresses.

Stopping his lullaby every now and then to kiss her on her forehead, neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the previous day take her over.

_How could Soma be like this..._

_Loving and so secure..._

_Strong yet so gentle..._

_She never knew and she really didn't care right now._

Before she knew it she was back into the land of dreams. Now she was finally be at peace in his arms.

**_"Goodnight Erina"_**

_

**A bit of dessert**

**Hisako: **Erina-sama it time to get up for class.

***Opens Door***

**_Sees Soma and Erina sleeping together in quite a so quoted "inappropriate" position. Soma's hand is around her exposed midriff and Erina's hands are up his shirt. Their legs are tangled together as well._**

**_And our dear, Hisako after seeing that "scene" is unable took speak proper words and needed a few moments to gather her thoughts._**

**_And then came sweet Alice to see what was taking them so long to get ready_**

**Alice:** "Mou!! Hishoko-chan is Erina not awake ye-"

**And our sweet Alice is surprised by what she saw in the room (maybe a bit proud) because she thinks her cousin has gone farther than her. ( If you know what I mean )**

**Hisako: **(stutters) "I opened the door and saw them like this what should we do"

But Alice was never one to waste a good opportunity and she isn't starting now

***Snap***

**Hisako:** "Alice ojou-sama"!!

**Alice:** (whispers) "Shhhhh you'll wake them!! I know this will be **very** helpful in the future"(devious face)

_

RR people!! hoped you enjoyed it


	3. R is for Reminders

Sorry for the late update. I sort of hit writers block on another chapter. So while I was out shopping with my friends I saw a poster with this quote on it "**When you feel like quitting, remember about why you started". **That inspired me to write this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Soma

_

Nothing

He couldn't come up with anything

Yukihira Soma for the first time in his 17 years of existence couldn't come up with a new recipe. Had he fallen into quicksand while traveling to the wasteland or maybe he encountered a steep mountain that he can not climb. Which ever it was the man was stumped, he sat on the floor of his bedroom, staring intently at the wall like it was the best thing since sliced bread. The room silent except for the sound of the clock which was starting to irritate him, this feeling of frustration was starting to annoy him.

He doesn't know how much time went by. It was when the door opened that he snapped out of his trance. It was none other than the headmistress and lovely girlfriend. Her golden locks trapped in high ponytail, red glasses framed her purple eyes, contrasting her strappy green nightgown. "Are you alright, Soma?, everyone is worried about you" she said, softly.

He didn't say anything, he didn't want to at this point, his normally bright golden eyes, were dimmed with dissatisfaction.

Erina released a small sigh.

"Give me your left hand"

"Why" he muttered, his was voice heavy and monotoned.

"Just give it to me" Erina held out her right hand expectantly as he hesitantly put his left hand in her right.

"Hey-...what-...Erina!" he exclaimed almost furious as she took off his white headband that was normally wrapped safely around his left hand. Erina knew how much it meant to Soma and how he never let anyone touched it. Well except her of course. His eyes were burning in anger as he stood up ready to yell at her. He had a hard time controlling his emotions.

She stood up and went behind Soma hugging hin before any words that they both would regret, came out of his mouth.

"Make me something good" she said into his back, inhaling him delicious scent. Putting on his headband around his head like he would in any other shokugeki

"Ya can't be serious Erina! I'm basically in chefs-block and you want me to make you something now!"

"Yes, I want to remind you of something, you obviously forgotten about. So go make me something, you have half an hour." She glared at him, then turn him and pushed him towards his little kitchen.

If Soma wasn't angry before he was definitely angry now. Why couldn't she understand. Was she always so selfish?

Again, he didn't want to say anything because his anger wouldn't allow him to say the words he needed to say, but what he wanted to say in the heat of the moments. That and he loved Erina, not always but he does, as much as she angers him. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her.

Half an hour went by and Soma was finally done. A Yukihira special omurice. A simple yet quick meal, Erina sat down at his tea table and took a bite. Its was good but she tried Soma's meals before, and for him this was just about passable.

Just how deep was this block he was in.

"The egg was overdone by about 10 seconds, the rice as well. Though the ketchup balances the seasoning in the rice, it still barely passable."

He knew she has more to criticize about, but she held her tongue. Even he couldn't stand to look at the dish, he presented her. But she continued.

"You have to try way harder than that, if you want ever want me to say your food is delicious" Erina said, with a smug smile tugging her lips.

"And to think that you were so close to get the word delicious out of my mouth, My My this is a shame" She was mocking him, he knew that much.

But Soma was really taken aback.

It was always an egg dish huh.

He forgot the entire reason he wanted to get better as a chef since he came to Totsuki. To make her saw that word, to get her to recognize his food. Everything started from her and will end with her. She was his objective, his goal.

Disgusting

Delicious

He laughed at himself, the meal he presented and the time he wastes in his chef-block.

His eyes lit up to their original luster, "Like I said…" his usual grin " one day I make you say my cooking is delicious"

Erina stood up and walked towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist. He was really grateful for Erina.

"Well then... come to me when you ready for another taste of defeat, I definitely won't be as easy going as I was today"

"Thank you Erina" Soma whispered leaning down to kiss her forehead.

_

**A bit of dessert **

***2nd year: Before they were dating** (tsundere prompt)

**Soma**: "Were you worried about me?"

**_A red flush spread across Erina face_**

**Erina**: "Don't get the wrong idea. I have to be concerned about my students after all I'm headmistress. It's not like I would do this only for you or anything."

**Soma**: "Nakiri look at me..."

**_Erina looked up at Soma, a her face flushed. He started to move in closer to her face. His forehead on hers..._**

**Erina**:(softly) "wait yukihira…"

**_Was he really going to...kiss me_**

**_I guess I wouldn't mind it_**

**Soma**: "I think you getting a fever. Ya face is really red. It has been hot out lately, so try to stay hydrated and out of the sun okay. Well, bye Nakiri."

**_Soma left behind an emotionally deflated Erina. That was now kneeling on the ground trying to control her rapid heart rate _**

**_That idiot_**

_

RR hope you enjoyed it


	4. M is for Magical

Here's another one. I was really stumped on how to write this chapter, so please tell me how it was

_

It was the last week of the year and Nakiri Erina is up to her neck with work. But even then it was Hisako who she really felt sorry for. The poor girl looked like she was going to fall down any second.

"I should give her a vacation shouldn't I", Erina thought worryingly. After all the girl was always on her toes she should relax every now and then. Erina as well though.

As scion of the Nakiri family and tenth seat Erina's job was to look over the last crucial details of the New Year's Gala and made sure everything of "God tongue" perfection.

Now here she is outside the Totsuki Resort in Tokyo. A party of hotel staff ready to meet her at the doors.

"Welcome Erina-ojou sama, Isshiki san's helper is currently in Ballroom A, if there is anything else you would need from our staff please tell me immediately. Your very wish is our command"

Another over excited worker probably wanting a raise or even something as grand as a promotion. Erina offered the employee a quick thanks and entered the ballroom to be meet a familiar face.

_

Earlier that morning

"Erina sama most of the preparations for the New Year's Gala are in place all that is left is for you to do the double checks" Hisako told her mistress. Erina can see the exhaustion seeping from her skin, dark bags under the eyes and her skin pale as if she wasn't alive at all.

"Good work Hisako, you really need a break are you sure you're going to be ok for the Gala tonight?" Erina asked

"Of course I will be, because who will be there if you ever need help?" Hisako, stated fiercely looking at her mistress as if she had grown two heads.

There was no changing her mind when she was all passionate like this, Erina thought sighing at the battle she just lost.

"So who's in charge of the checks."

"As tradition of The New Year's Gala says, the first seat is in charge of those checks"

"So where is Tsukasa-senpai?"

Hisako opened her ipad only to see several emails from each member of the elite ten. All the same topic. Sorry.

"Um... he had an important family emergency he had to go to so he can't attend the checks with you"

"What about the other elite ten members?"

Rindo senpai is in the Andes doing God knows what, Megshima senpai is at his Hokkaido home during the break participating in The Ramen King competition, Akanegakubo senpai is one of the star speakers at the Sweets Con in Paris, Saito senpai is on an excursion at a shrine in Nara, he said he wants to renew himself for the new year"

" In the middle of winter? It's like -5 outside? And the second years?"

Eizan senpai is- let's not even go there, Kuga senpai is not useful and Kinokuni-senpai's family is hosting their own new years banquet which Isshiki senpai is obligated to go to considering their family relationship"

Hisako scrolled through her IPad

"But Isshiki senpai left a message for you Erina-sama"

"What does it say?"

"Let's see... _Nakiri kun it is very unfortunate that the elite ten will be gone during the preparations for the New Year's Gala so I have taken it upon myself to offer you some special help with the rest of the preparations. I hope this can amend for our absences. Best wishes for a Happy New Year.__ -Isshiki Satoshi"_

"So where is this special help?" Erina questioned

_

Blue hair braided into two pigtails with a silver clover barrette just above her bangs.

" Ah... Nakiri san good morning"

Her smile gentle yet bright and so contagious. Erina couldn't help the way the corner of her lips curved into a small smile.

"Tadokoro san?! You were the special help Isshiki san said was coming to help me"

"Well yes bu-" Before she could finish her response to Erina

"Hey it's Nakiri, ready to work?"

'That voice… No please God no'. No matter wishful Erina's thinking was there was no mistaking that spiky red hair. That annoying smile he was always sporting around. All of a sudden Erina felt a bit queasy. Her heart rate started to speed up either in anger or in frustration 'I knew it was too good to be true, Isshiki san saying he was offering help. I bet somewhere he's laughing about this' Erina thought dryly, her previous smile melted in to a glare .

But she needed to finish the checks before the Gala starts. As much as it pained her and boy it hurts, she needed to cooperate with them. Well she had no problem with Tadokoro san but,

It was Yukihira, maybe it was the huskiness of his voice when he spoke or the way

his eyes sparkled like solid gold whenever he was cooking, or the way his soft lips turned up whenever he smiles, just that was enough to drive her crazy. Whenever she thought about what his lips would taste like… how his strong arms would hold her...how he would-

Erina slapped herself in the forehead, the force enough to bring herself back to reality

**_Grip on Yourself Nakiri Erina !!_**

" Eh...Nakiri San, are you ok" Megumi said worryingly running over to check up on her.

"I think I will be, but we need to get our work, done soon or else we won't be able to get ready for tonight's Gala. Erina finally got into a work mood and was ready to hand out assignments.

"Tadokoro san could you check with lobby and the VIP room, there should be a checklist waiting for you in lobby"

"Roger I'll be on my way then" Megumi said stepping out of the ballroom.

All that's left is...

"Yukihira kun you can check the ballrooms and I will check the menu they will be serving for the Gala"

"Wait why are you checking the menu out, Nakiri" Yukihira protested, pouting lightly . "I don't have time for this so do your job, **now**" her tone loud and angry, she walking past him to the kitchen leaving a pouty Soma.

"Hello, Erina ojou-sama everything you need for your checks is ready" the Totuski head chef greeted her. After a few tastings and tips on the five course menu.

She was back in the ballroom quicker than she thought she'd finish. To finding Yukihira standing in the middle of the ballroom. Scratching the back of his head nervously like he using did when he was in a pickle. Which happened more often than you think.

"This isn't good" he muttered but somehow it reached her ears.

"What isn't good, Yukihira kun" He didn't expect the Erina to be behind him and quickly turned around to meet her shimmering lilac eyes.

"You can't always be slacking like this?"

"Oh it's just that I can't dance and I was wondering what I was going to the he gala or not…" He said sheepishly

"I could teach you how" she whispered looking into his eyes.

"I guess… I'll take ya up on that offer" he whispered back with the same softness she used.

Their eyes never left each other even for second, she took his left hand and put it around her waist, his right on top of her shoulder. Her heart ramming against her chest her, cheeks tinged rosy pink. They were in their own world, just the two of them. Then she began to lead their dance, instructing him with a soft voice.

'Follow me"

Left foot forward

Then put it to the side

Then put it together with the right

He was a fast learner, well he always was but he was still a bit clumsy. This made her giggle a bit, her normally cold lavender eyes filled with amusement, as if she was a child. Soma definitely noticed this because to him the Erina he was seeing right now was just...so beautiful. Why couldnt she always be like this?

"What are ya laughing at Nakiri?" he questioned jokingly, his own amber eyes swimming with the same amusement hers was.

"It's nothing really, I was just thinking something silly" she said trying to brush it off.

"A penny for your thoughts?" her twirled her, when she was finally back he held her closer to his chest. The amount of affection his body language gave off, surprised her. He was always so gentle with others not when it came to her so what changed between them especially with their heated debates about cooking views and styles. The never saw eye to eye on anything.

"I was thinking that we can actually get along if we really tried to" Erina said softly, she averted her head to the left to hide the blush that was getting darker. Erina felt him tighten her grip on her waist and her hand. When did he start to lead their dance?

"Nakiri look at me" his voice husky filled with a certain emotion she could not quite put her finger on. But his voice did cause a shiver to go down her spine.

_I wonder if he felt that _

She refused to look at him.

"Erina look at me" her name, he actually said her name and why did it feel so right when it came of his tongue. She finally looked up at him, his face was serious.

"I don't know why but for some reason whenever I'm near ya.. I can't think straight, I think… No I know it's because of you. Just what are you doing to me? his face was flushed red but his eyes a mesmerizing gold.

"That my question Yukihira Soma, why does my heart ache when I see you, why can't I act rationally when I'm around you."

The next thing she knew their lips were mingled together, both scared to go further than a simple kiss. But it was just simply magical. In Erina's mind fireworks were going off, she didn't want anything more than to feel his lips on hers, him holding her like this. She didn't want it to end… This to end. So she kissed him more passionately, more heated.

And Soma really couldn't get enough of her right now. But all good things must come to an end, sometimes not in a nice or enjoyable way.

"Nakiri san, Soma kun are you done yet?" Tadokoro voice was approaching the ballroom and was getting closer by the second. Before she could catch them Erina pushed his shoulders away so they were at least a foot apart. Both of their breaths were ragged and both wanted nothing more than to continue what they started.

"Tadokoro san are you all done? " Erina replied nonchalantly, as if nothing happened. Her legs still a bit shaky and her heart racing wildly from the kiss but at least she wasn't as bad as that.

Soma on the other hand was totally spacing out. You literally see the smoke coming from his ears from his brain over processing their situation. How can she act like nothing happened between us during those 15 minutes? I can literally feel my brain grinding trying to figuring out what happened between us

"Are you ok Soma kun? You look a bit feverish"

"Uh...I..um..-" Soma particularly blabbered. Why can't I get words out of my mouth?

"Yukihira just a bit overworked I guess… He'll be ok after resting a bit, but it is time to go back to campus to get ready for tonight's Gala" Erina announced, it took everything to stabilize her voice so it would look as if nothing was wrong.

"Then shall we we go then, Nakiri san" Erina and Megumi walked side by side out of the ballroom with Soma left alone in middle of it . Even though he had trouble forming words. His instincts knew one thing whatever happened when he was with Erina was truly magical. He felt as though he kissed a princess, and he couldn't wait another minute before he felt that magic again.

**Just you wait Nakiri Erina**

**A bit of dessert **

**Hisako**: "Welcome back Erina ojou-sama. How were the check? Is everything ok?"

**Erina didn't say anything walking past Hisako. Her blond fringe covered her eyes masking her expression body posture slouched. When Erina finally entered her bedroom, tossing her stuff at the doorway and closed the door. She threw herself on her bed with a big thud and grabbed her pillow.**

**Erina**:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

**She was screaming all her frustrations out into the pillow, her legs kicking air. Shocking Hisako who was witnessing her mistress tantrum by the door.**

**Hisako**: What on earth happened at the hotel to make Erina sama act like that?


	5. C is for Confessions

This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter*

I sorta rushed through this chapter cause I want to get a bunch of chapters up before exam time. Oh and I got something for those Takumegu fans. Without further ado the new chapter

-

The Totsuki New Year's Gala was in full swing, with the hottest names in culinary world in attendance such as Dojima Gin and Shinomiya Kojirou. Hosted by non other than the tenth seat Nakiri Erina and her cousin Nakiri Alice. But a certain someone eyes only laid on the blonde that was standing on stage in a baby blue ball gown embroidered which tiny white butterflies, which really brought out the lavender shade that he loved. Her straight blonde hair that was usually cascaded down her back, curled into golden locks. He himself all decked out in a three piece tux.

His amber eyes haven't left her body for a single second, wanting nothing more than a moment of her time but she was avoiding him like he was the Black Death. Busying herself with attendee greetings and dances with other suitors to avert any kind of communication to him. Which was really starting to annoy him, the thought of some dude dancing with her the same way he did, just a few hours before. But more than anything...

Soma wanted to kiss Erina again. Badly

Every now and then their eyes would meet in an intense showdown, that lasted three seconds the most. The look Soma was very familiar with. 'Stop annoying me'. Then she would look away from his eyes, even though his eyes never left her the entire night.

A single tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. It was Takumi. Following Soma's eyes to the blonde heiress currently chatting with her assistant.

"You have been doing that for about two hours now. Yukihira you know you can't stare at her the entire night, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you or why Nakiri san is avoiding you but please don't do this here. I don't want to see her upset."

Tadokoro. Takumi was always overprotective of the people he considered close to him, but Tadokoro?

"Takumi could you actual-" Takumi cut Soma off before he could finish his statement . "I guess we're both hopelessly in love huh, Yukihira" he walked off to the lady in question taking her hand and escorting her somewhere. Soma didn't have time to look at exactly where Takumi took Tadokoro, he too fixated on the blonde heiress.

_But love? I guess I am hopeless at this point huh_

_

Erina finally found some time away to slip out of the ballroom onto a balcony, and away from a certain someone's intense stares that haven't left her body from the very beginning of the Gala. She was still emotionally exhausted from the events that happened earlier today. Plus this dress was adding extra weight to her problems, if she had the choice Erina would have stayed home reading her new shoujo manga series, that Hisako got last week. She didn't want to see Soma, talking with him would mean facing the fact that she actually felt something more than friendship.

Nakiri Erina was scared of her feelings, her feelings never got her anywhere after all her happiness was never decided for her. Her entire future was planned out either before she was born or shortly after. She didn't need to feel anything to decide what she tasted was really true gourmet. At least that what her parents thought of her. So why does that man always arouse feelings I never knew what I had.

These thoughts enough to almost bring her to tears. She came here to calm down not get upset. She took a few deep breath composing herself before she started to walk toward the ballroom ready for round two.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her torso, pulling her into a secluded hallway. Without even looking at him she knew who the person was. The smell of sandalwood and spices filling her nose, his warm minty breath tickling her left ear. "You have been avoiding me all night" his voice was sultry and low, twisting all kinds knots in her stomach. She was absolutely speechless, did he see her out on the balcony?

"Yukihira?!" was all she could whisper, her heart rate accelerating the longer his strong hand rested on her midriff. "We need to talk"

"Well I don't think we need to talk about anything" his hand tightening around her slightly.

" Fine then at least listen to me cause, I need to get this off my chest" he turned her around so she was facing him. His normally citrine eyes turned karat gold, he's serious.

"Nakiri Erina you drive me absolutely insane, you frustrate me beyond belief and we rarely ever see eye to eye."

Now Erina wants to go now. She didn't know why, she's heard worse words about her from other people but these words coming from him was like a knife to her heart. She held her head down, to hide the tears pricking the corner of her eyes. She was supposed to be used to this why was she crying now, Erina didn't know why. She figured she would let Soma get his frustrations off his chest so that maybe she can shut down her feelings for Soma like she did with her parents.

"You're extremely picky about the smallest details, and very moody about everything. You always want to do things your way. But that is what I like about you." Soma placed his hand on her chin lifting her face to his wiping her tears away.

" Nakiri Erina I like fact that you are never one to take insults laying down, the fact that you are always working hard towards what you believe in. It would take way more than a bulldozer to stop you once you get riled up. I like the way you are always passionate when it comes to your cooking. I like the way we fight even though I drive you up the wall sometimes. I love how your lavender eyes that seem to sparkle every time I gaze into them, and your smile is simply beautiful Erina. I love the way you flush when I aggravate you, or make you embarrassed. And God your lips I have never tasted anything more delicious. I have completely and utterly fallen head over heel for you, and I-..."

She kissed him passionately returning all the feelings he made her feel during his speech. She needed to show him how she felt to even if she couldn't put it into words right now and Soma really appreciated that. The firework display going off outside signifying the beginning of the new year.

"You know I'm supposed to be in the ballroom right now"

"So do you really want to leave me now?"

"Not a chance" There it was that smile she loved so much

"Nakiri Erina may I have this dance" Soma whispered against her lips This much happiness should not be allowed, shouldn't it. She felt as if she could die happy right now.

"You may" and Soma put his hands on his waist, Erina hand around this neck. Their bodies rocking slowly to an invisible rhythm that only the two of them knew. Erina put her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat without a single care in the world. Erina whispered on his chest "I like you Yukihira Soma."

_Maybe... Just maybe this happiness she felt might not leave her_

_

**A bit of dessert **

**(Takumegu version)**

**Takumi escorted Megumi outside onto a secluded balcony. Now that he actually taking Megumi in, he is in awe of her beauty. Her simple yellow dress matched her daffodil colored eyes, hair in a half ponytail with her typical clover barrette on her bangs. She seemed to glow even brighter in the moonlight as if she was a goddess. **

**Megumi**: "Takumi kun what gotten into you all of a sudden?"

**Takumi**: "Tadokoro san… no, Megumi"

**Crap my courage is running out and I'm starting to get nervous.**

**Megumi walks over to him but ends up tripping over her own feet. Because she is not used to heels and falls on Takumi. Who lands on the ground with Megumi on top of him. At that time the firework display begins and both are absolutely clueless on what to do next. But Takumi entranced by Megumi closes the gap between their lips, pecks her and whispers a simple...**

**Takumi**: "_I_ _love you"_

**Megumi's heart goes into hyperdrive, her face is redder than a red delicious apple and she passes out from all the excitement she experienced tonight. **

**Takumi**: "Tadokoro san ?...are you alright?...Uh geez"

**Leaving a Blushing Takumi holding a sleeping Megumi in his arms.**

**_I'm hopeless aren't I _**

_

**_Read and Review_**


	6. U is for Understandings

To most people this is a usual spring day. A bit after all the cherry blossom get washed away by hourly showers, signifying springs arrival. Normally it was sunny and most people soaking in filtered sunshine after a long harsh winter. But it was different for Soma at least today was, though not just for him but for his dad too. On a sunny day at the beginning of May, many years ago Soma's mom succumbed to leukemia.

And its around this time that people notice him getting a bit quieter, spending more time alone and try to avoid big crowd of people. His normally bright amber irises turn a mellowed out yellow as if he was staring into the past. Wanting to change the unchangeable.

And during his second year at Totsuki, a certain headmistress caught on his mood, well most people did but did not speculate further into why he was acting like this. A simple "I'm just not feeling well right now, but I'll be fine" was the most they would get out of him. Most would have dropped the topic to not upset him further.

As if that answer could satisfy Nakiri Erina! Of course she was worried about Soma, it was obvious to her that her boyfriend was...

1) Not "fine"

2) Hiding something from her

And she was going to get to the bottom of this before the day was done. Now here she is at her desk in her office formulating a plan on how to confront him. From his body language the topic is very sensitive to Soma, and shouldn't be treated lightly. It has nothing to do with school since she would have been the first to hear about it. So it had to do with something outside the school.

Erina got up from her desk and went to the coat rack. 'Well staying here thinking about it won't fix anything, I guess I'll head over there'.

" Hisako I'm heading over to the Polar Star dormitory, so you can have the rest of the day off" Erina put on her coat heading to the door to be stopped by Hisako's next comment.

"Oh Erina sama if you're looking for Yukihira, he said he had some errands to run. So he probably not at the Polar Star dormitory right now."

_'Errands my ass, if he's not there then he probably went home. I guess make stop there a to see if he's really alright.'_

_

The Sumire District it's been so long since I was last here. Occasionally, Soma would take Erina to his home to give her the "commoner's experience". He would make her food from the Yukihira diner secret menu, she would savor the food and the little time she had alone with him. Either kissing and snuggling while watching old romantic comedies or star gazing on the roof eating s'mores, talking about future ambitions.

She enjoyed being being in the Sumire District and not just because Soma brought her here from time to time. There was a certain simplicity that her current life lacked but when she was here she was just 'Erina'. People here were down to earth and so friendly, most would tease Soma "like how did he get such a beautiful girl to date him when he always he can't even get a good blessing fortune on New Years."

She snickered remembering this, finding herself in front of her destination, the Yukihira diner.

"Hello is anybody there" she slid the door opened not to find Soma but Yukihira Joichirou standing in front of her. The older Yukihira looked worn out, like he hasn't slept in days.

"Erina chan, if you're looking for Soma he's headed out before me. I was just going there now too. Wanna come with?"

"Where exactly?" she questioned a little confused. Joichirou then put on a small knowing smile as if he could see just how worried she was about Soma.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to where he is"

_

About a half an hour drive out of the city, to a small town that she didn't know the name of. The drive was silent not a single word was uttered, not that Erina minded. Joichirou parked just outside a small cemetery, taking out a bouquet of white lilies out of the back passengers seat.

They walked beyond the entrance, passed by tombstones until Erina spotted crimson hair that only belonged to the one she loved. He was sitting on a bench underneath a large oak tree. They strolled up to him.

"I'm going to her, though it looks like you two need to exchange some words so I'll leave you two." Joichirou voice was a bit humorous wanting to raise the mood yet still wanting to be serious. Then he left them.

Erina was lost. She wasn't used to comforting other people, she was especially lost with Soma. How do you try to raise the spirits of someone who was always trying to make you smile? Wait… should you start the conversation with a greeting? Or maybe

"Erina" his husky voice took her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry" was all he said, look at her with a sad smile on his face. She couldn't take it anymore, she jumped and hugged him. He was shaking just a little bit, like his emotions were held back by a single tether. Yet he welcomed the hug, his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm the one that should be saying that you idiot" she murmured kissing the top of his head. He raised his head up, his citrine eyes meeting her lavender ones.

"No, I should have told you that today was ten years since my mom died." he whispered taking her hands into his. "I actually didn't want you to see me like this" he starting drawing imaginary shapes on her palm.

" Well I don't mind" she whispered back, leaning forward pecking him lightly. "Would you like to see her with me?"

"I would be honored to meet your mother Soma"

When they headed to the tombstone, Joichirou was just about wrapping up. He smiled at the couple "Looks like you two finally made it here"

"Yeah, just wanna introduce Erina to mom before we go"

"OK well take your time"

Soma took Erina's hand, squeezing it every now and then as if he was taking some of her courage, when his was running low. He drew in a long sigh before he started " Hey Mom I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Erina. She the headmistress at Totsuki, even though she a grouch most of the time and doesn't want to say my food is delicious, she is really special to me. And I love her."

Now it was Erina's turn, " Uh...Hello my name is Erina..." she started out awkwardly. "...and I am not a grouch like your son says I am…" she looks at Soma giving him a look.

" We both know how disorganized your son is, he constantly tries to get my approval for all his dishes. He loves to stress himself out, staying up late testing recipes and getting himself into shokugekis where his expulsion on the line. He loves to drive me up the wall to see my reactions but he means a lot to me. I'm new at this love stuff but I love Soma and I promise to look after him for you." she felt Soma squeeze her hand in agreement to her little speech.

He came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist smiling "And I'm going to hold you to that Nakiri Erina".

_

**A bit of dessert**

**Erina (embarrassed):** Could you kiss me?

**_Soma held her close to him, kissing her forehead. _**

**Erina (frustrated) : **Not there

**Soma (playfully):** here

**_He kissed her cheek lovingly, liking the cute pout on her face. Finally he kissed her on her lips, Erina deepened the kiss leaving both of them breathless. Erina backed up a smug smile on her face._**

**Erina: **Right here


	7. W is for Worries

This is a really short chapter but if think you'll like it. I also have something for Hinate.

**_Well enjoy _**

_

Erina had gotten into an accident. That was all Soma could process at this point, as he speedily raced down the hospital hallway to her room. Not caring what or who he accidentally bumped into on his way there. The only thought on his mind was her.

Apparently while her car was at an intersection, another car which was driven by a drunk driver collided with hers while it was turning left. All three taken to hospital. Soma really didn't care to listen to the rest, his feet already running to his bike. Hastingly he put on his helmet, turning his keys into the ignition, gone.

Now back to the running. He finally found her room, his lungs finally allowed to take in air, sweat dripping from his brow. He was panting like a dog as if he had ran a marathon, Well in a way he did. He gathered the courage to open the door not knowing exactly what her condition was or what he would expect to see. Only to find Erina getting ready to be discharged with a nurse.

"Are you alright Erina" he asked worryingly, his citrine eyes scanned her body for any; wounds, broken bones or bruising.

"Soma I'm fine just a few scratches and a headache from the impact on the airbag. I'm going to be discharged no-"

He hugged her in a stifling hug, his body slightly trembling. She hugged him back with the same urgency.

"I know your fine but…. Erina" he released her to cup her heart shaped face with his big calloused hands. Putting his forehead or hers, his golden eyes shining painfully, his voice choked with emotion " I was so worried I was going to lose you. It reminded me that anyone could die at anytime and… to lose you too…

_Is more than even I can bear_

Even if he didn't say the last part, she knew. Erina lavender eyes widened she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips on his, it was different from their usual kisses. This one was sincere and soft, an ' I'm in your arms now, I'm safe' kind of kiss.

She knows he isn't good with loss.

She couldn't die anytime soon cause she…

"I love you Soma" she whispered softly tears streaming down her cheeks, the shock finally wearing off. He held her tighter as if his mind thought she would disappear… if he didn't hold on to her.

She loves him

She loves all of him,

His annoying, creative, stubborn self

Yukihira Soma was her one and only love…now she was sure of that

_

**A bit of dessert**

*Sneak peak for the next chapter*

_(For __Hinate)_

**Summer was now soon approaching and the two Nakiri heiresses decided to go shopping. Well, with some convincing on Alice's part, Erina was now her shopping victim, the two currently in a lingerie shop.**

**Erina**: Which one should I get?

**Alice**: You should get something that will **blow** Yukihira socks off. So what about this

**Alice held up a very exposing gold ****teddie**** lingerie**

**Erina (embarrassed):** Why would I wear something like that!? For him no less!

**Alice:** Eh Erina haven't you two gone that far. That picture says something completely different, You really are bold Erina.

**Erina (confused): **What do you mean?

**Alice (giggling): **Sharing a bed with a boy all snuggled up like you two were, plus grandfather was home. I wonder what he would say if he was the one that woke you up instead of Hishoko-chan or if he saw this picture... hmmm.

**Erina was absolutely steaming with anger and it took all her will power not to just strangle her cousin right then and now. Just a few more hours, just a few more endure it Erina. **

_

If you have any prompts you would like me to write about please feel free to list them in the comments, this was fun remember to Read Review.


	8. A is for Annoyances

**_(For Hinate) Its took me a bit of time to get an idea on how to finish it but its finally up now. Thank you for all your comments. Enjoy everyone_**

-

It was mid July and by some miracle of God, Erina was free. No meetings, no tastings, no documents that need reviewing, no events and definitely no classes. For the first time since in an eternity, she was free. Now she was sitting cross legged in her bed, contemplating on what she should do.

What did a normal 17 year old girl do on days like this?

Hisako is gone to Morocco with a certain spice master on a research trip to find some exclusive herbs not in Japan. ' Yeah totally a research trip, right?!'. She could spend the day with Soma, maybe go some outside the city for a picnic or just head to the Sumire District to help out with his diner. She picked up her phone to called him.

-

"Morning Princess" he yawned drowsily.

"You know, you really need to sleep at nights, not testing recipes. Seriously what person only gets 6 hours of sleep a month."

"Well ya know until a certain somebody, says my food is delicious there is no way I'm gonna to stop trying". Erina heart fluttered at the thought that what he was doing was all for her but that doesn't change the fact that he's basically killing himself to make her say his food is delicious.

"There are others way th-...you know what never mind that. Are you doing anything today? my schedule is free so…

" There's a firework display by my house, wanna come? We could have a little barbeque on the roof watching it. Just the two of us"

"That sounds...romantic. I'll meet you at 6 pm then"

-

Erina washed up and strolled the hallway to the dining room for breakfast.

Her grandfather sitting at the head of the table, with Alice and Ryo sitting on the right of him she sat on the left. Today's breakfast a Cheddar, Bacon, and Spinach Egg Casserole with Oatmeal Cottage Cheese Banana Pancakes and glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, her favorites. Could today get any better!

"Today your free, right Erina? Alice asked, her voice was upbeat almost sickeningly sweet. "Yes, I am" was all she replied taking a bite of her casserole. Rich chunks of bacon paired with well aged cheddar overtook her senses for a moment.

"Then you can shopping with me right"

"Huh, why me?"

By then Senzaemon and Ryo had left the room, leaving the two heiress in the dining rooms.

"Ryo has shokugekis booked all day long and Hishoko is gone with Hayama, so I can't force her to come with me. And your free so it's like ok."

Erina thought back to her plans with Soma. "Sorry Alice I can't I have plans".

Erina thought she shut Alice down, but Alice wasn't going down that easily; plus she has a certain ace up her sleeve.

"Hmm... Does this have anything to do with a certain redhead" she prods, a small cheshire cat like grin on her face. Erina almost chokes on her orange juice, coughing to get some of the remaining drops out of her airway.

"What on earth are you talking about Alice?" 'Does she know about Soma and I'

Erina, I thought you two hated each other but this photo says differently, no" Alice showed the picture that she took when Hisako and her found the couple getting a bit too comfortable that morning. Erina was speechless.

"I bet grandfather would love to have a nice chat with you and Yukihira about your relationship. So Erina let's go shopping"

-

It's was about 5 hours since they left the mansion and they have been to about 30 exclusive stores in Tokyo. Erinas feet were killing her and the clock was eagerly going toward 5:30 pm. They were sitting on a bench in front of a fountain, exhausted from their grand shopping spree. If Erina didn't leave now she might miss watching the fireworks with Soma. She had to clear this up now, once and for all.

"Alice about the picture I-" she started.

"How long have you two going out, Erina". Erina was very surprised by how forward Alice was.

"About seven months I guess" this was embarrassing talking about her love life to her cousin. But on the other hand she wanted to get it off her chest that she Nakiri Erina was dating the diner boy, Yukihira Soma.

"You know...I sorta had a feeling that you two would get together" her marron eyes gazing up at the setting sun.

"When was that" Erina pondering on what gave her feelings away.

"At the Regiment de Cuisine final bout, you had a look on your face that I had never seen before, that was ignited by him. He was the only person who could've gotten you fired up like that. Well and vice versa."

Alice turned her eyes to a silent and red Erina, she continued "You have a date with him don't you. That was the plans you mentioned earlier." The bashful Erina just nodded.

"Well you are free to go, but if he ever hurts you tell him that 'there is no place on this planet he can hide from my wrath'." she uttered with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

Erina made her way to the train station with Alice (Yes Nakiri Erina taking the train, Soma was really rubbing off on her). As she processed onto the train she heard Alice yell

"Don't forget to use protection, Erina. I'm too young to be an Aunt." Basically everyone at the station was looking at her face. Her lavender eyes widened and face crimson from embarrassment. To Erina disappointment the train door closed before she could even retort to Alice's comment.

-

By the time she got to the Yukihira diner she was ready to fall down, her muscles aching. She barely reaching the stool. Her head down in her arms on the bar surface. The diner empty except for Soma who was standing over her puzzled on why she was so drained.

"I thought you didn't have work today" he asked

"I didn't" her voice muffled into her arms, since she didn't move a single inch since she came into the diner.

"So why does it look like you're about to pass over to the river styx"

"Alice"

He understood what she had been through just by saying her cousin's name, she can be such a handful especially to her cousin.

"I know the fireworks are about to start but... I can't even move a muscle" her voice soft and exhausted. Soma smiled softly lifting her from her chair and held bridal style making his way up the stairs to the roof. Laying her on the blanket he prepared for them earlier, her breaths turned soft snores. He sat down beside her holding her to his chest, his nose nuzzling to smell her sweet vanilla-scented golden locks. The colorful fireworks liked fast blooming flowers in the night sky. Snacks completely forgotten.

"Soma" she mumbled lethargically.

"Hmmm" His fingers tangled into her soft tresses, she was most likely talking in her sleep enjoying the feel of his fingers playing around with her hair to relieve some of the stress Alice induced today.

After about 10 minutes,Soma phone went off, a message from Alice.The picture she took of them and a little comment below 'Don't forget to use protection children."

Soma's face was redder than his hair, he had never thought about doing that with Erina. She sent another text.

'I expect you will take care of my cousin tonight after what I've done to her alright'

Soma giggled lightly "I guess when people annoy you, its just them showing you how much they care about you."

_You Nakiris really need to be honest about your feelings _

-

**A bit of dessert**

**Soma took a sleeping Erina to his bedroom. He sleeping right beside her. As the sun began to rise so did Erina dressed in his diner shirt.****A drowsy Erina looks around her surroundings to find her shirtless boyfriend snoring right beside her**

**Erina**: Soma, Soma

**He didn't budge, softly groaning at her advances. He feels a kiss on his cheek, then his neck. Whispering in his ears...**

**Erina**: Soma won't you wake up for me?

**After a few more persuasive kisses. He grabs her waist, pulling her gently toward him. Kissing her lips softly, whispering on her lips **

**Soma (huskily)**: What does my queen want now?

**Erina (giggling)**: Breakfast would be a great start

**Suddenly the bedroom door opens revealing the older Yukihira**

**Joichirou**: Oi Soma are you gonna he-

**All three awkwardly frozen, but the older Yukihira was always first to tease his only son**

**Joichirou (jokingly)** : I'm too young to be a grandfather you know. So you two detangle yourselves and help out with customers since your fooling around up here.

**He walked out of the room and to the diner were their business day was starting**

**Soma (yelling)**: We weren't doing anything

**Erina was too embarrassed to say anything**


	9. T is for Tease

This was pretty typical friday for Erina, she would work on documents from 3 till 8 get back to the mansion at 8:30. Then work some more if there wasn't any event that required her attendance. Soma normally comes to her help her destress at 9, with some food tasting or a massage. But on this typical Friday, even though one of her favourite movies was playing on the television with her love spooning Erina was dissatisfied or in simpler terms bored.

"I'm bored"

"Your seriously bored with me. I'm sorta hurt you know"

"Don't be, just entertain me servant"

" As you wish but…I really don't want to move from where I am"

" Why is that, exactly? "

" You're an extremely soft pillow, Erina"

"You better not be calling me fat, or else"

"I didn't say that...but there are certain parts of you that certainly are soft… like here"

A small yelp left her mouth as his hands moved to gently squeeze the sensitive side of her waists.

"Stop playing with me"

"Saying that only makes me want to touch you more."

His hands shifted from her waist to her stomach, slipping her hand under her thin white camisole. Hot lips on the shell of her ears, "Like here"

Trying to bite her lips to keep her moans was a struggle. Soma noticed her reluctance, deciding to intensify his attacks. Kissing the shell of her ear, fingers lightly moving up to her bra. Her lips couldn't hold back her moans anymore.

"So-...Soma"

"Are you bored now, my queen? " She could feel his lips smile on the shell of her ear moving to the back of her neck, " Or do you still need to be entertained?"

" ahh So-ma wait…. Stop teasing me"

The door was flung opened revealing a irritated white haired vixen. Hair in a small ponytail, green peel off face mask plastered on her face, cucumbers in hand.

"I'm certainly happy for you two and your relationship but could you keep it down! I'm trying to watch a movie here and your- what are you two doing ?!"

Erina took the chance during Alice's pause to get up and away from Soma

"NN-Nothing...nothing at all Alice"

"Now ain't true Erina since you're the one that wanted to be entertained, and I did in the best way I could. Plus something tells me you enjoyed it just as much as I did" Soma purred seductively, each word increasing the shade of red that graced Erina's cheeks.

"What do you think you're saying!"

A Cheshire cat like smile adorned her green face, making her look like a zombie. Erina knew the next words to come out of mouth was definitely not going to make her happy.

"Erina why so guilty, even after Soma fessed. Oh…. were you expecting him to do something R rated! You're so bold! Just you wait until I tell Hishoko chan about this she'll freak. Sorry for interrupting" Alice teased exiting the room leaving a red Erina and a laughing Soma.

She turned around to him a stern expression on her beautiful features, Obviously not finding the situation they were in funny.

" Tonight you're sleeping on the floor"

_"So now... I'm sleeping over huh"_

_

**A Bit of Dessert**

**In Morocco the spice duo decided to tour the city of Casablanca by camel. That when Hisako's phone rung.**

**Hisako:** Alice ojousama what on earth would you call me at this time of the night about?

**Hisako: **They what? So while I'm gone Morocco they...

**Hisako turned her camel around in the direction of the base camp, her partner confused on what triggered her divert from their current route.**

**Akira: **Arato where are you going?

**Hisako: **Back to Japan to bury a certain redhead


	10. I is for Impressions

Its been a while since I last posted but I'm here now. I been in a bit of a writers block and have seven other chapter I started so expect some more updates over the summer break. Thanks for all your support

* * *

"You know, you're not who I thought you were" her voice no more than a simple mutter yet somehow it reached his ears. That was enough for amber irises to turn towards her a confused glint. It was difficult to look directly at him especially with these feelings that she had harbored for him. She leaned further on the stone railing of the Polar Star Dormority's balcony, the spring breeze blowing through golden tresses. She felt the familiar tingle of rose that crossed her face whenever his gaze lock directly at her.

"Same here Nakiri, you weren't exactly the funnest person when I meet you. What did you first think of me though? I am a bit curious." She hated how his voice became gentle like this whenever they were talking alone…as if this tone was reserved only for their private conversations. It would only make her feelings for him grow.

But back to his question what did she think of Soma at first? Ever since he entered Totsuki his eyes has been on her (god tongue). Constantly requesting her valued opinions, going against her beliefs of how gourmet was supposed to be and creating his own gourmet. Straying from the old beaten path and making a dozen others.

"Overbearing, loud, annoying and obnoxious" the words seem to flow from her mouth without her realizing. Her growing bangs covered her eyes, no one would like their first impression to be what she just described him. But she was telling the truth when she thought back to their first memories together those were the very impressions she got from him.

" My first impressions of you aren't all peaches and rainbows either Nakiri" He teased her as if a gentle reminder that things like this would faze him. Her widened lilac eyes looking directly at him.

" Lets see… uptight, bossy, absolutely no fun and can't take a joke, a real prissy. I could go on and on, but Nakiri…. What are your impressions of me now?"

_Hardworking, creative, loyal, caring, passionate, lively, funny and unpredictable, the very person that showed me that there isn't only way to enjoy life, you're sweet and gentle even with your rough persona. You can get along with anyone regardless of their situation, I'm proof of that. Maybe that why these feelings for you keep overwhelming me… even now. My heart constricts making my heartbeat erratic and all I can think of is you. _

"An annoying idiot that would come to my office during a meeting just so I can try his new creations" Erina's voice was flat her face in no way feeling her true emotions.

" Wow you still mad about that, I said I was sorry what else do you want me to do?"

He leaned against the stone railing, placing most of his weight on it.

"Um stop coming to my office unannounced? And of course I'm still mad" She turned to head back to her room, done for the night.

"Nakiri you're such a bad liar, well I guess that is sort of an impression. Don't want to know what I think of you?" He leaned forward towards her retreating figure. She stopped walking yet she did not face him. Another red tinge spread across her face, her eyes widening.

"Nakiri Erina you're a queen, always majestic and elegant in everything you do. You can be affectionate and stern in times when you need to be. You are very loyal and compassionate friend. The one always 10 steps ahead of me, you're passionate about things that you dedicated yourself towards never taking no for an answer. A real badass woman. You're not always honest, especially when it comes to my food, but one day you'll say my food is delicious" He walked past her towards the balcony door, only to look up at her eyes one last time "Night Nakiri." His voice sweet and gentle again plus his typical charming smile sent her heart pounding against her ribs.

He left her out on the balcony alone, pondering on what he had said about her. In his eyes she was a queen, a regal and elegant queen.

_Damn you Yukihira, you left more than just an Impression on me I think I gave my heart_

* * *

**A Bit of desert**

**Soma**: "You know what they said about tsunderes?"

**Erina**: "What?"

**Soma**: "That they only act mean to certain people because they like them"

**Erina**: "And who told you this?"

**Soma**: "Your cousin, why"

**Erina**: "Did she say anything else?"

**Soma**: "Only that you were a tsundere. Nakiri you like someone? Wait where you goin'?"

**Erina**: "To teach my cousin how vicious a tsundere can be"

* * *

Read and Review


	11. G is for Goodbyes

|Hey everyone its me again. I did say I was going to update this summer but things just didn't go the way I wanted. I actually wrote this chapter a day after the first chapter of the Shokugeki no Soma: Le dessert came out. So Sorry and if you have any kind of Sorina writing prompts you would like me to write please don't hesitate to put it in the comments. Enjoy the story.

* * *

He's not responding. Why isn't he responding to my emails, after not seeing each other for 6 months. Maybe he was lost in the thick Amazon jungle, or crossing the Sahara desert by camel or maybe the jerk was just ignoring her texts and emails like he did when he was still in Japan on a 4G network. The brightness of her phone illuminating her beautiful features as she sat on one of her chairs on her private patio. The full moon seemed to bathe her skin with its white rays, wasn't it just last year he caught her outside like this. Before all that Blue nonsense.

A restless sigh left rose coloured lips, her fingertips playing with a short strand of her golden locks.

"How couldn't I miss you, six months is a long time not to see each other." she whispered to herself. Closing her eyes remembering the last time they saw each other.

_Only you could make me feel as if there is a piece of me is missing whenever you're not by my side_

* * *

"Nakiri I'm going overseas for a while." Erina eyed the boy (now man and hot I my add) suspiciously from her desk, maybe this is another one of his sick jokes. The ones where the only one laughing was him, leaving everyone else silent.

"Yukihira why are thinking of going away? Where would you be going anyway? You better not be running away from your first seat responsibilities again. Please try to be reasonable and think it over" Her fingers went to massage her irritated temple. _Oh I can feel a headache coming on._

"What think I'm messing with you, Nakiri. This time I'm serious" She remembered how unusual his expression was at that point in time. His face usually smiling bleak of emotions, though his amber eyes told a different story. They were as lively as they were on any other day. But even then this expression he had didn't suit him, obviously the one she had on hers wasn't any different.

_I wonder what kind of look I had on when he said that. Was it pained, expressing what my heart felt or was it stone cold, like the ice queen people described me as._

Whatever expression was on my face, it caused his unusual expression to disappear and a sad smile replaced it. And I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. The undeniable fact I refused to acknowledge. And still do now.

I would miss him

"So Nakiri here's my leave of absence letter. I thought it would be better to write a letter instead of just leaving and not telling anyone like I did at the dorm."

This was a mistake, he's making a mistake. What was leaving going to accomplish? She could feel another angry rant coming on.

"Why are you leaving Yukihira? Promotion exams for our third year are in a few weeks and even with the freedoms that the elite ten members have attendance is mandatory. What about all the work piled to the ceiling that you haven't even started yet? What about the classes you have to attend? Your record is bad enough as it is, now you want to leave? What about your friends here are you just going to leave them without saying a single goodbye?"

She bit her bottom lip stopping her angry rant before that last part could come out. So hard she might have drew blood.

_What about me, are you really going to leave me?_

His grow hair hiding his face from her view, silent. She thought he was absorbing her rant to defend himself. She never expected what happened next.

He got up from his seat and walked over to her. Spun her chair around, so they were looking directly at each other his left hand on her right shoulder.

"You're right….. You're always right Nakiri. But I need to go anyways."

Her tears finally given permission to fall slowly down her cheeks

"Why… Why are you leaving?"

"I need to get stronger if I want to take over Yukihira and if I ever want to get you to acknowledge my cooking"

"Is there any need to go that far just because I haven't said your food is delicious. If that's what it takes to make you stay at Totsuki then I'll ad-"

His forehead rested on hers before she could utter the rest of her statement, eyes closed. I bet he wanted to hear those words, but not now. Not like this, not until he proved himself worthy of those words.

"It won't be forever Nakiri, I'll get better at my cooking and be back before you know it. Then I'll make you eat all those words you said during our first year."

She gazed up at his amber eyes then he sent her that smile that always drove her heart crazy.

"So... I guess this is goodbye... huh Yukihira kun" Her golden tresses covered her eyes, eyes which could not hold back tears.

"Not quite Nakiri its more- um see you later?"

Erina got up from her chair making her way towards Soma, who was a bit nervous because of her silence.

Which he couldn't tell was a good thing or a bad thing at the moment.

"Why do you sound so unsure of yourself? You better not come back unable to get me to recognize your cooking as anything less than delicious or else… Soma!"

Her tone getting louder with each word. Their faces were literally a few inches away from each other, any closer and he might lose control and kiss her. Which right now all she wanted was her lips on his.

"I hear you…Erina" He closed his eyes as if he was savoring every moment he had left with her. This wasn't forever, but man… with her a second feel as if it can go into an eternity. Whether she was scolding him for skipping classes or those few quiet moments just the two of them conversing on what if fantasies and what the future might hold.

_Using their close distance he brought her into a hug, silently breathing in her sweet lilac scent feeling her body heat warm his heart. Making her fall even deeper for him to the point where she was drowning._

* * *

"Erina…Erina wake up" Erina lilac eyes awakened to bright sunlight reflecting off her cousin Chanel shades causing her squint. Why was she wearing them anyways?

"Uh can you look the other way. You're blinding me with your shades. Care to explain why you are wearing shades?" Erina groaned using her left hand to shield her face.

"Care to explain why you slept outside on the patio chairs, Miss I'm too sheltered for a hotel "

Did she actually sleep on a patio chairs last night?

"I was expecting a message but I guess" Erina picked up her cell phone scanning through her emails and messages, sighing "I was too hopeful"

_Like I always I am when it comes to him._

Suddenly an outburst of laughter filled the air . It's nice to know that my cousin can be super supportive she thought sarcastically.

"Erina don't worry Yukihira is like a cockroach. He's extremely hard to kill, knowing the disgusting dishes he experiments with on a daily basis and the fact he survived going to Totsuki."

Alice did something she rarely did with Erina she hugged her continuing "So take it from me Erina no matter where he goes to he'll always come back home to you."

* * *

**A Bit of Dessert **

**Erina**: Why would he come home only for me?

**Alice: **That's probably because he-

Suddenly Hisako comes of the mansion and pulls Alice away from Erina. The white haired vixen not fighting against her hold until they entered the kitchen out of Erina view.

**Hisako: **Don't give things away like that

**Alice: **Why don't you want them to become a canon? Did you see how the manga ended? It wouldn't kill the author to show a bit more romance. Like with you and Hayama.

Hisako cheeks burned red ready to strangle Alice for even saying such a comment. (The last part)

**Hisako: **What about him and me?!


	12. H is for Home

Hello everyone, how are you doing? Yeah, I'm bored too. So, remember last year I said I was going to update more? Firstly I'm So sorry, I ran into writer block then I was worried about applying to university and credits for graduation, then Covid-19 happened stressing me out even more. Landing me here with another chapter so enjoy and pleeeeaaassseeee give me prompts for this series. I love writing prompts for my readers so if you have one drop it in the comments. Enjoy the chapter and Stay positive. Anipandagirl out.

* * *

After all of Hisako's preachings about minding her health and stress levels. Here she was at another boring event that desperately needs her presence. Erina plastered a fake million-dollar smile on her face while drearily listening to another Totsuki investor's tedious stories about their new estates or stories about their newest partner just mere weeks after they divorced the last one. The champagne numbing her senses for only a few minutes. This was torture. Her sighs the only way oxygen entered and exited her lungs. What she would give to be home, right now.

The perks of being the headmistress, my ass.

Its thoughts like this that reminds her how much he's been rubbing off on her. Another sigh. It didn't help that he was across the ballroom a few metres from her, suited in a devilishly handsome navy blue tux. He was definitely not the brat she had known in high school, but now a man. Her lavender eyes constantly glancing in his direction when he wasn't looking and she felt his golden eyes whenever she turned her back to him. Her grip on her now-empty champagne flute tightening as she felt her fever rising. The exhaustion and alcohol finally taking its effect on her. She needed to get out of this stuffy room now.

"Cara really sur-... Miss Nakiri is everything all right?" A businessman asked worryingly, about to grasp her arm.

Suddenly a tall figure stood behind her, his large left hand secured tightly around her waist steadying her.

Ah, her knight in shining armour.

It didn't take much for her to guess who it was, she could have guessed from his scent or from his touch that seemed to burn her skin through her dress.

"Miss Nakiri are you alright would you like to sit do-". But instead of letting the poor man finish his sentence he just dragged her out of the ballroom. What a possessive man. She knew scolding him would be pointless because he wouldn't listen to a word she said. Every step seemed to drag her down until she couldn't move on her feet.

She heard him mutter something under his breath, most likely a swear word while he bent down to gently hold her with one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back as if she were his bride. Their eyes met again, her eyes an angry purple and his an amused citrus colour. Then the man had the audacity to use his charming smirk, knowing in full what he was about to do.

"Where are you taking me, Yukihira Soma" she growled feeling the fatigue now that she was out of the ballroom. He brought her closer to his chest and leaned his head down to her ear, so close his breath tickled it.

"We're going home" he whispered tenderly as if to assure her of the coming trouble.

"So relax we'll be there soon" Then he continued walking toward the exit.

The grand hotel doors opened up, revealing flashes of white light. No doubt the highlight of the gala for any reporter was the scene before them. The former first seat, Yukihira Soma holding the headmistress of Totsuki in bridal style. It didn't take long before they were bombarded with questions about their current relationship but that didn't stop Soma who just waltzes past them as if they weren't even there. The cameras following them to his Benz flashing rapidly, the press found a new toy to play with. He started the ignition and drove off, Erina felt a headache coming on, her fingers gently massaging her temples to relieve a bit of stress. Great now I have to deal with paparazzi tomorrow morning. She didn't know what infuriated her more the fact that he just scooped her out of the ballroom creating a scandal or the fact she actually wanted him too.

"You really are a masochist aren't you Nakiri" he started.

"And you're a kidnapper now could you shut up, my brain is pounding against skull" she groaned, leaning into the seat shifting her head to get a more comfortable position.

"Where are we going" She questioned sensing her body succumbing to exhaustion. The gentle bumps and turns from the car rocking her deeper into slumber.

"Don't worry, Erina we'll be home soon" She could hear the sound of relief in her head, why did his voice always soothe her internal worries and anxiety?

"So are we going to the Yukihira diner?" He briefly glanced at her and smiles "Depends, where do you think home is for us?" He asked chuckling lightly, but she was already asleep her light breaths of comfort music to his ears as he drove on to their destination.

"For me..." He continued knowing he doesn't have the will to say such words to her while she was conscious, not yet at least. "... home is where ever I can be with you. Where I can cook and give my everything for you. It took me a year away from you to finally figure out, that I was home when I'm with you." He looked at her again, his eyes shining with every bit of affection he had for her, his hand reached out toward her brushing his fingertips lightly over her cheek.

_"And there is no way in hell I'm letting you go, Nakiri Erina."_

* * *

**A Bit of Dessert**

**Soma**: "I can't deal with this"

**Erina**: "And what is it Yukihira? Is something wrong?"

**Soma**: "Your damn right somethings wrong. I don't have enough ingredients to make the usual thirty dishes for you to taste test. I can't leave you hungry Nakiri."

**Erina**: "Why, because you want me to say your food is delicious?"

**Soma**: "No, because you get crabby when you're hungr-"

**Erina *Throws a book at Soma's head***

**Soma**: "You didn't need to throw a book at me. What did I say wrong?"

* * *

( A/N: Its 6:30 am and I'm tired let me off with dessert, ok peeps.)


End file.
